


Let's Talk About...Feelings

by Passionpire88



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Matchmaker Willow, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Present Day in real time after season 7. Based on a LARP.





	Let's Talk About...Feelings

Willow sat down and did her best not to show that her hands were shaking. This was Elana. Elana had become a friend. But she knew what the younger woman was capable of. At 37, Willow had the magic thing down to a science. But Elana's abilities were something she hadn't encountered before. The redhead sipped her milkshake nervously and checked her phone.

Eventually, the tall brunette walked into the diner and found Willow easily. The witch took a deep breath and did a mental run through of what she was going to say for the seventh time in a row. “Hey,”

Elana looked at her warily before replying. “Hi.”

“Thanks for coming.”

“Sure.”

“Elana?”

“Yeah?” The cute waitress gave her a menu and flashed another dazzling smile at Willow.

“We’re friends aren't we?”

“Yes. We are.”

“And friends should be honest with one another, right?”

Elana put the menu down and glared at her. “Willow, spit it out.”

“I…”

“Willow! Stop beating around the bush.”

“I know you're in love with Buffy!” She blurted. People looked at her which caused Willow to blush and clear her throat before continuing. “I know fuzzy feelings when I see them.”

“I don't know what you're talking about. Buffy and I aren't even really friends. We're...well I suppose the appropriate term is frienemies.”

“With benefits.”

“How did you-”

“Because I wasn't born yesterday.” Willow folded her arms. “There's heart eyes and enough sexual tension to cause a rabbit orgy.”

“A-You spend too much time with Xander.” Elana rolled her eyes.

“You know I'm right.”

“Do we really have to talk about this?”

“Yes. Because...she likes you too.”

Elana's shoulders slumped and she sighed, surrendering. “She's got a funny way of showing it.”

“You know it's not entirely her fault…”

“Yes, but it's been 14 years since she was the only slayer, Willow.”

“Which means she hasn't been with anyone since then for the most part.”

“You're kidding.”

“Well...not for the long haul. Stop making excuses. I see the way you look at her. And more importantly, I've never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you.”

Elana's eyes cast downward at her half empty plate. Apparently she found the garlic mashed potatoes very interesting. “Willow, I'm afraid.”

“I know. That's okay. Feelings are scary.”

“Must I be the one to initiate this? You know she thinks of me as the man between us which is ridiculous because there is no man.”

Willow chuckled. “You just leave that part to me.”

There was a small smile on the brunette's face. “Thanks.”

“It's what I'm here for.”

***Part 2***

  
The easiest way to get Buffy to talk about anything was to bribe her. And shopping was the number one way to bribe. Willow graciously offered to pay and her best friend didn't even hesitate. “Do you see anything you like?”

“These boots are nice.”

“Aren't boots your usual choice of footwear? Maybe you should try something new…”

The hazel green eyes narrowed. “Uh...I don't just wear boots. They're just a nice combination of fashionable and practical.”

“But when was the last time you bought a pair of heels?”

Buffy cocked an eyebrow. “Okay...What's the deal, Wil?”

“I'm just making a suggestion, Buffy.”

“We’re not talking about shoes.”

“We aren't?”

“What's going on?” The slayer put her hands on her hips.

“I want to talk to you about Elana.”

Buffy froze for a moment. “What about her?”

“About how you have the warm fuzzies for her but never say anything.”

“If I never say anything then where's your proof?”

“Give me your phone.”

“What does my phone have to do with-?” Buffy’s cheeks turned pink as she remembered the messages she had received last week. “Oh.” The blonde stared at her purse for a moment and then her eyes met Willow’s. “Did you go through my phone?”

“No. You're just bad at hiding things.”

“So we’ve been doing...things. So what?”

“So what? Well...you like her.”

“I do not! She's an arrogant, overly flirtatious idiot covered in wayyy too many muscles! How is my body not like that when I'm stronger than her? It's stupid!”

“That was very convincing.”

“Wil, why does it matter so much?” Her voice was softer and much more sad now.

“Because it's not good for you.”

“Well...What if she doesn't-I mean...what if I'm not what she wants?”

The redhead took both of her best friend’s hands. “See? This is what I'm talking about. You do like her. Stop being afraid. Look what happened to me when I stopped being afraid.”

“You fell in love and she died. I'm a slayer. She's gonna have a big target on her back.”

“Buffy, she's not a damsel in a tower.”

“I know that! We actually ran into a bunch of vampires the other day and then afterwards we-” Buffy cleared her throat and looked at the floor. “I'm starting to see your point here, Wil.”

“Wow. I wasn't sure how long we were gonna be here.”

“I...I'm actually supposed to...um...see her tonight.” Buffy admitted.

“Well good. Maybe this time you can make with the touching and the feelings...wait. Hold on-”

The blonde smiled. “It's fine. I get what you meant.”

“Good. Because that was not in the mental note cards and I know I'm really bad at improvisation unless I'm in a life or death situation. Even then it's choppy!”

***Part 3***

  
And so the couple that would normally be making out and half dressed at this hour were sitting on Elana's couch in awkward silence. Until Buffy gathered her courage and began with a very eloquent: “Hey,”

“Hi.” Elana's eyes darted around.

“I think we need to talk about something.”

“Like what?”

“Us? God, that sounds so cliche…”

“It's fine. I agree. I want to respond with ‘what about us?’ But that's also pretty bad.”

“Heh. Yeah. Um...Elana-I-I…”

“Yes?”

“Elana, I really like you. Fuck! What are we? In third grade? Why is that so difficult for me to say? We're both adults but I'm such an idiot!”

“Easy there, Summers.” The brunette's hands were on Buffy's shoulders and their eyes met.

“Have I ever told you how pretty you are?”

Her face was warm as she looked away. “I...No. You haven't.”

“Well I love your eyes. I love how your hair smells like strawberries and how you always wear mango lip gloss.”

Elana smiled shyly. “I wasn't aware you noticed those things.”

“Well I did. I do!” Buffy huffed in frustration. “I'm sorry...It's been awhile. Then again I don't even know if I was ever good at this.”

“I love you.”

“What?”

Elana sighed. “I love you.”

“Well...that's convenient. I love you too. I was just hoping to say it first.”

“Must you always be so competitive?”

“Well I wasn't even sure if I was going to be good at sex so I was hoping to be better with feelings.”

Elana smirked. “The sex is wonderful. You're great with your hands.”

Buffy blushed but rolled her eyes. “I really should be shocked that more people haven't made that joke.”

“Especially since previous people that could have had penises.”

“Elana!”

“What? It's not my fault you walk around stabbing vampires with phallic things!”

“It's not mine either!”

“You know, you're right.”

“I do know.” What Buffy wasn't expecting was a kiss. But she certainly didn't mind. “Are you always going to do that to shut me up?”

“I could…” Elana purred into the slayer’s ear and eliciting a shiver of pleasure.

“God, why are you so annoyingly hot?”

“That was a line straight out of a young adult novel, Summers.” The blonde felt a smile on her skin before the kissing began again, this time on her neck.

“Mmmmm…Less talking, more...Oh...Elana…”

A light laugh escaped her before pinning Buffy down lightly. “Noted but not listening,” She taunted.

“Must you be so...Mmmm-Difficult-Oh god…”

“You've always liked a little trouble, darling.” Nails lightly scratching her skin under her shirt made the woman under Elana groan.

“You're not wrong.” Came the response in a shy and sheepish murmur before their lips met again. “Mmmm...Too many clothes…”

“Shirt off?”

“You first.” It was a low growl of frustration.

“It's always me first…” Buffy's pout was too much. “Alright. Fine.” The slayer eagerly ran her hands all over the hard muscles above her. Elana's bra was tossed across the room eagerly. “Buffy...Christ…”

“Still not Jesus…”

“Bite me.”

“Well, since you asked…”

“Oh fuck you, Summers!”

“I thought that's what we were doing…”

Elana tried not to laugh but failed miserably. She pressed her forehead against the blonde’s. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now...where were we?”


End file.
